El beso, de Rodin
by Caelius
Summary: No es un beso cualquiera, es de Rodin jejeje. Oneshot.HarryHermione.


El beso…de Rodin

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban rápidamente por un pasillo hacia un aula del quinto piso.

-Aún no se porque debemos hacer esto - dijo Ron refunfuñando mientras cruzaba sus largos brazos.

-Venga Ron, será divertido - dijo Hermione - que lo hacemos por tu hermana

Sigo sin saber porque aceptamos

FLASHBACK

El grupo de séptimo de Gryffindor estaba reunido en la sala Común cuando una acalorada pelirroja se acercó corriendo:

-Hola chicos, necesito que me hagáis un favor

-Si Ginny, tranquilízate - dijo Hermione - qué quieres?

-Bueno – se sentó en el suelo delante de ellos – es que necesito vuestra ayuda para la clase de Estudios Muggles. Tengo que preparar un juego sobre escultura muggle.

-Un juego? – preguntó Lavender

-Si, cada alumno debe realizar un juego sobre una modalidad de arte. A mi me tocó la escultura.

-Luna también tenía que hacer algo de un juego, pero no utilizó a personas – dijo Ron mirándola fijamente

-Porque ella hizo unos simples puzzles sobre pinturas Muggles y yo pensaba hacer algo más…original, y para ello os necesito – puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado – por favor…

-Y por qué no se los dices a tus amigas? – dijo Ron

-Ya se lo he dicho a las que no tiene Estudios Muggles, pero necesito a más personas

-Venga, conmigo cuenta Ginny – dijo Neville sonriéndole

-Y conmigo! – dijeron todos

FIN FLASHBACK

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la clase de Estudios Muggles donde ya estaban todos allí.

Bueno, aún no ha llegado la Profesora y los demás – dijo Ginny – el juego es simple. He elegido unas cuantas obras que hemos estudiado en clase. Ustedes las imitareis y mis compañeros deberán acertar cual obra es y su autor.

-Oh, suena divertido! – dijo Parvati

-Bien, aquí tengo una bolsa con las fotos de las obras que debéis imitar. Coger una cada uno.

Los chicos de séptimo y las amigas de Ginny empezaron a meter las manos en la bolsa para coger un papelito.

-Que bonita! – dijo Lavender – pero Ginny – se dirigió a ella – necesito a otra persona, no?

En su foto aparecía un grupo escultórico formado por dos personas, una mujer empezaba a convertirse en árbol mientras un hombre la tocaba. Encima de la foto ponía: Apolo y Dafne, de Gian Lorenzo Bernini (N/a: la escultura está inspirada en un mito griego)

-Pues cla…

-Ginny! – dijo Hermione acercándose también – pero como quieres que haga esto? Y si la otra parte la ha tocado a una chica? – Hermione tenía en la mano una obra de Rodin, El Beso, una pareja se besaba sentada en un banco de mármol.

-Pues,…ups…, en eso no había caído! – Ginny se tomó la barbilla pensativa

-Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Ron llegó rojo de furia – no pensarás que me pondré desnudo! – en su mano llevaba una foto del David de Miguel Ángel.

-No Ron! Que Dios nos libre de ello!

-Ginny, y mi otra mitad? – preguntó Seamus, tenía el Apolo y Dafne de Bernini

-Oh, Seamus tu vas con Lavender!

-Ginny, dime que no estoy con una chica! – dijo Hermione con gesto lloroso y en eso llegó Parvati - qué te tocado? – preguntó a la morena

-La Venus de Milo – sonrió – como yo soy tan guapa! – Hermione suspiró aliviada.

-Oye Ginny – preguntó la voz de Harry – esta obra es preciosa! No la había visto nunca, pero – enseñó su foto – qué me beso con el aire? – en su mano sostenía El Beso de Rodin

-No! Tu lo tienes que hacer con Hermione

-Qué! – Harry se puso colorado pero Ginny no se enteró ya que estaba buscando a Hermione, que estaba con Neville.

-Herms! – llamó Ginny – ya encontré a tu otra mitad!

-Si? – dijo acercándose

-Harry – dijo sencillamente Ginny.

Hermione miró muda a Harry y mientras se rascaba el cuello, se sonrojó. La Profesora llegó junto a todos los alumnos. Ginny hizo a todos sentarse y pidió a Lavender y a Seamus que pasaran al frente.

Seamus y Lavender miraron por última vez sus fotos y colocándose en el centro, imitaron a la escultura lo máximo posible. Hubo un par de intentos por parte de los alumnos hasta que uno de ellos dio con la solución. Lavender y Seamus sonrientes volvieron junto con los demás. Pasó al frente una de las amigas de Ginny. Se puso de perfil y estiró mucho el cuello. Nadie adivinaba. Entonces Ginny, con una tela, tapó su cuerpo desde los hombros hasta los pies.

-Eso quiere decir que sólo es un busto? – preguntó una rubia, Luna Lovegood.

-Ahh! – saltó un moreno desde la última fila – es el busto egipcio de Nefertiti!

-Correcto! – dijo Ginny – pasa ahora tu Ron

Ron avanzó al frente con el ceño fruncido. Luna lo saludó desde su pupitre. Ron miró al frente decidido, frunció su semblante y se llevó la mano al hombro como si sostuviera una honda. Su cuerpo al completo se tensó como si estuviera a punto de echar a correr, era una perfecta imitación.

-Es una escultura moderna? Del siglo XX? – preguntó una castaña

-Frío, frío – dijo Ginny

-Pero, está representando aun hombre, no? – preguntó la misma

-Por supuesto – dijo Ginny ante el gruñido de Ron. La castaña no abrió más la boca.

-No, será… - dijo una morena – el David de Miguel Ángel

-Si! – dijo Ginny, Ron se relajó

-Pues el David está completamente desnudo – dijo Luna sin pizca de vergüenza. Ron enrojeció mientras marchaba hacia sus compañeros.

-Srta. Lovegood así está bien – dijo la profesora – no hace falta llegar a ese extremo y supongo, que este joven no llegaría a tanto – a Luna se le vio decepcionada.

-Bueno¿sigo profesora? – preguntó Ginny, porque veía que las orejas de su hermano estallarían de un momento a otro.

-Si, claro Srta. Weasley. Su idea ha sido estupenda – Ginny sonrió orgullosa

-Harry, Hermione ahora ustedes – dijo Ginny. Colocó un banco en el centro y empujó a ambos para que se sentaran – venga sin miedo – les susurró

Harry y Hermione suspiraron a la vez y se acomodaron en el banco. Ella se giró hacia él. Miró sus verdes ojos mientras llevaba su brazo izquierdo a su cuello. Él puso delicadamente su mano derecha en el muslo de ella. Sus miradas se conectaron. Ambos querían decirse mucho con la mirada. Harry desvió un segundo sus ojos para ver los labios húmedos de Hermione. Ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos deseaban ese encuentro. Se miraron de nuevo y, cerraron los ojos. Sus labios hicieron el resto. Calidez, ternura, cariño, y quizás, amor emanaban de ese beso.

La clase al completo se quedó muda un momento, pero pronto empezaron hacer conjeturas de lo que podía ser esa escultura, pero fue Luna la que dijo en voz baja la respuesta:

-es El beso – no quería cortar ese momento entre sus amigos – de Rodin

-Bien – dijo Ginny

Harry y Hermione temieron escuchar esas fatídicas palabras y lentamente se separaron mirándose intensamente a los ojos. Ella retiró su brazo y él su mano. Harry aspiró por última vez el delicado perfume de Hermione y se levantó. Le ofreció su mano para que se levantase y, con otro brillo diferente en sus ojos, volvieron.

Ron los esperaba impresionado mientras un tímido Neville avanzaba hacia el frente del aula.

-¿por qué habéis hecho eso? – les susurró sin dejar de mirar a los dos

-¿por qué crees que lo hicimos Ronald? – la cara de Hermione tomó una tonalidad rosada

-nos tocó – Harry sacó la foto de su bolsillo y se la mostró.

-Dios mío! – dijo Ron con la foto en la mano – vaya trago para vosotros dos! mira que tener que besaros!

-Bueno… - susurró Harry mientras evitaba mirar a Hermione

-Esto ocurre por las locas ideas de mi hermana!

-Bueno Ron – dijo Hermione mirando al suelo – que no pasa nada – lo miró y se fue para reunirse con Lavender y Parvati.

Mientras el resto posaba, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido. ÉL había averiguado hace un tiempo lo que sentía por su amiga, pero nunca tuvo la intención de decirlo, le importaba más su amistad, en caso de que fuera rechazado. Pero, estaba contento. Sentir el simple roce de sus labios había sido el cielo para él. El sabor dulzor aún estaba impregnado en sus labios. A su lado, Ron despotricaba contra su hermana, mientras él no hacia más que agradecerle a Ginny mentalmente por su fantástica idea. Hermione en la parte de atrás, escuchaba lo que le decía Lavender en voz baja. Estaba sonrojada y se retorcía las manos. Seguro que esa situación no le había agradado en absoluto.

Estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor. La clase había terminado sin problemas. La profesora la había dado muy buena nota a Ginny y les dio a cada uno cinco puntos por haber ayudado desinteresadamente.

-¡Hola chicos! – Ginny se sentó junto a ellos – no sabéis lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes – les dijo a Harry y Ron que cenaba tranquilamente – por cierto – se empezó a servir la cena - ¿dónde está Hermione?

-Dijo que tenía que terminar unas cosas – contestó Harry. La verdad es que la chica se había despedido rápidamente de ellos después de la clase y se había metido en su cuarto.

-Oh ¡vaya!

-¡y eso es por tu culpa! – le acusó Ron con su tenedor

-¿mi culpa? – dejo la copa de un golpe

-¡si¿por qué hiciste que se besaran? – gritó señalando a Harry

-¡eso es lo que les tocó Ron! – dijo roja de furia – ¡y no se que tiene de malo! Dios mío sólo fue un simple beso, no se porque debe de importar! – se había levantado y tenía las manos en las caderas – a no ser…- abrió la boca – no puede ser – se llevó las manos a la boca

-¿de qué hablas Ginevra? – le espetó Ron. Harry la miraba desconcertado.

-¡dios mío! No puede ser! Ahora vengo! – Ginny salió corriendo del Comedor sin probar bocado.

-y ahora qué le pasa a ésta también? – Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Había pasado tres semanas desde que Rodin había entrado en sus vidas. La relación de Harry y Hermione pasó a ser demasiado formal. Ambos evitaban quedarse solos y menos mirarse. Ron no se percató mucho de la situación, digamos que una rubia no le permitía tener mucho oxígeno para hablar.

Harry estaba harto. No aguantaba mucho más la situación. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tomaría medidas drásticas. El lunes por la tarde la esperó al final de su clase de Aritmancia. Todos los alumnos salieron, excepto ella. Miró por la puerta entreabierta. Hermione hablaba animadamente con la profesora. Entró. Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas al verlo.

-Buenas tardes – y dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo – hola – le sonrió - ¡nos vamos!

-¿qué? – Harry la tomó de la mano y la arrastró – pero qué haces? – le gritó

-lo siento profesora- le dijo Harry educadamente – al rato se la devuelvo

Salieron fuera del aula y Harry la siguió arrastrando ante el enfado de ella. Se resistía bastante. Harry paro, miró su preciosa cara enfurecida. Seguiría tomando medidas drásticas. Le quitó la maleta y se la echó él en el hombro y de repente, la tomó a ella y delicadamente la cargó encima de su otro hombro. Hermione quedó tan asombrada, que no empezó a protestar de nuevo hasta que estuvieron junto al lago, donde la soltó.

-¿qué te crees que haces Potter? – la acusó apretando un dedo contra su pecho

-repítemelo otra vez - le pidió sonriendo

-¿qué?

-que me encanta escuchar tu voz. Sabes que no me dirigías más de cuatro palabras seguidas desde hace tres semanas? – Harry soltó la maleta de Hermione en el suelo.

-Oh – Hermione enrojeció – bueno, puede que si – empezó a retorcerse las manos – ahora debo irme – y comenzó a darse la vuelta.

-no, no, eso no te lo crees ni tu – Harry la cogio de los hombros y la volteó – tu no sabes el trabajo que me ha costado quedarme contigo a solas. Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que no me digas que te pasa

-Bueno…nada, no me pasa nada – Harry levantó una ceja escéptico – bueno, ya sabes…uf…cosas de mujeres –Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa

-Si! Claro, no me vengas con esas – Harry cruzó los brazos – las cosas de mujeres sólo os sucede una vez cada mes graciosa! – ahora fue él el que la señaló – y no durante tres semanas, aunque – susurró – tampoco estoy muy puesto en el tema – se tomó la barbilla e hizo un mohín con los labios.

-ja ja ja. Harry – Hermione se cogio la barriga por las risas –jajaja ¡no es nada de eso! Jajaja y que dices¿qué no estás puesto en el tema? Jajaj – Harry enrojeció – jaja

-Bueno, ahora que la señorita se ha reído a mi costa, piensa decirme que le pasa – Hermione se puso seria de repente

-Mira Harry yo no quería decirte nada, no quiero que nuestra relación cambie por mis tonterías

-¿qué tonterías? – inquirió Harry

-¿te acuerdas de lo que sucedió en la clase de Estudios Muggles?

-por supuesto – dijo solemne

-pues ese día, uno de mis sueños se cumplió

-¿qué quieres decir, qué estabas deseando imitar una obra de Rodin?

-No…bueno si! – Harry frunció el ceño – lo que quiero decir, es que al imitar esa escultura, y lo que hice en ese momento, es algo que yo…bueno, déjalo Harry! – giró a ambos lados su cabeza rápidamente – olvídalo!

-Hermione – la tomó de los hombros – yo no he podido olvidar ese día – Hermione enrojeció – ese día marcó un punto en mi vida. ¿qué sueño cumpliste Mione? – la miró tiernamente

-Bueno, yo... – agachó la cabeza – mi sueñi, mi sueño – levantó su mirada miel hacia Harry, para bajarla de nuevo rápidamente – besarte – susurró

Las manos de Harry apretaron más aun sus hombros y pronto, eran ya los brazos de Harry los que la rodeaban. Un perfume varonil la invadió y unos labios masculinos capturaron los suyos.

Harry tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dijo:

-yo también desee besarte – sonrió

-Harry…-Hermione dejo escapar una sonrisa y lo abrazó

-Bueno, y...yo qu..quería decirte… - Harry se separó de ella y le tomó las manos – qu..que que

-qué gran orador está usted hecho Sr. Potter! – dijo divertida – pero no sabe que una imagen vale más que mil palabras – le guiñó un ojo

-Bueno, en ese caso… - Harry le besó de nuevo- Sus labios pelearon en una dura competición y sus sabores chocaron hasta fundirse en el sabor del verdadero amor.

-ya se lo voy a hacer lo primero cuando salga de Hogwarts – dijo Harry abrazándola

-¿si? Dime – el ocaso se ponía tras ella.

-voy a ir a París

-¿París? – dijo sorprendida

-Claro, allí está la tumba de Rodin – cerró los brazos por su cintura, y sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente – debo agradecerle en persona, ahh, y también debo obsequiarle con un gran ramo de flores a cierta pelirroja por tan magnífico juego – sonrió con los labios y los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces sólo le pido una cosa Sr. Potter – sonrió mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello – llévame contigo – y se besaron de nuevo, sabiendo que no sería el último beso de sus vidas.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aquí teneís otro fic romántico de los míos. Espero que os guste. Por cierto, no se a ciencia cierta si Rodin está enterrado en París, pero bueno, como París es la ciudad del amor! aaiinss. Tod lo demás referenta a obras es cierto y os recomiendo...

...que las veais! no se tarda mucho en teclear el nombre en el buscador y merece la pena verlas, sobre todo la del Beso, me ecanta:)

Bueno, dejarme vuestros comentarios. Besitos


End file.
